star_wars_rebelsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Holocrons of Fate/Transcript
Ezra: 'You're not gonna tell me what you did with the Sith holocron, are you? *'Kanan: 'I told you it was safe. *'Ezra: 'But what if there are secrets we can learn from it that'll help us destroy the Sith? *'Kanan: Ezra, the secrets in that thing almost destroyed you. *'Ezra: '''I know. But if not to get the Sith holocron, why did Master Yoda send us to Malachor? *'Kanan:' We asked for a chance to defeat the Sith, and we failed. Coming up on the rendezvous point, Commander, but the transport's not responding. *'Ezra: It looks like it was attacked. There must have been one heck of a fight. *'''Kanan: I can smell the carbon scoring. *'Ezra: '''Over here. Hang on, all right? We'll get you help. What happened here? *'Rebel:' Red Red blade. After you...Made me tell The Ghost is in danger. *Ezra: Another Inquisitor? *Kanan: We've gotta warn Hera. *Rebel Commander: Got the Ghost for you now, sir. *Ezra: Hera! Am I glad to see you're all right. *Hera: Kanan. *Kanan: There's another Inquisitor after us. He knows where the Ghost is. *'Hera: Kanan, it's not an Inquisitor. *'Ezra: '''Oh, no. *'Kanan: 'What? Who is it? *'Darth Maul: Just an old friend, Master Jedi. *'Ezra: '''Maul? You betrayed me! *'Darth Maul:' No, I betrayed your friends. But I would have remained loyal to you. *K'anan: What do you want? *'Maul: T'he Sith holocron that our apprentice and I acquired on Malachor. *Kanan: We don't have it. *'Maul: '''How unfortunate, because if that's true, - then your friends have no future. *'Ezra: Okay, we have it. Just not with us. *'Kanan:' We'll give it to you, as long as our friends remain safe. *'Maul:' Agreed. Good. Oh, and one more thing, your Jedi holocron, give that to me as well. ] *'Hera:' Kanan, no. *'Kanan:' (irritated) Fine. *'Maul:' I shall be in touch with coordinates for our rendezvous. Don't disappoint me. *'Kanan:' I can't believe you told Maul I have a holocron. *'Ezra:' At the time, he was on our side. Is it still on the Ghost? *'Kanan:' Where else would I keep it? *'Ezra:' Well, what about the Sith holocron? *'Kanan:' Yeah, that's not gonna be easy. *'Ezra:' I thought you said it was safe. *'Kanan:' It is safe. That may be the problem. ---- *'Maul:' I assumed that this ship was merely a transport, but I realize it is much more than that. This is your home. *'Zeb:' You looking to move in? *'Maul:' Captain, would it be rude of me to request a tour of your ship? *'Hera:' Well, the airlock is down there, if you want to see yourself out. *'Maul:' (intimdiates her with his lightsaber) Show me around. I insist. *'Zeb:' No! *'Sabine:' Hera, don't. *'Maul:' Mandalorian, you of all should trust me. For did I not once rule your people? (he and Hera leave) *'Zeb:' Is that true? *'Sabine:' Unfortunately. *'Maul:' Where does one who hides his identity hide his legacy?That is a curious smell. How colorful. Ah, yes. This is it. A dull and dour chamber. These are the quarters of a Jedi. - Show me where he keeps the holocron. *'Hera:' I don't know anything about him. *'Maul:' That's not true. You know all about Kanan Jarrus. Or should I use his real name? Caleb Dume. (Maul mind-probes Hera.) Yes, it was your idea to recruit the apprentice. And it was from here that the boy found No, he stole the holocron. (laughs maniacally and finds the Holocron, to Hera's dismay) That wasn't so difficult, was it? ---- * Ezra: So, you hid the holocron down there? * Kanan: More like I left it with someone. * Ezra: Someone? Who? * Kanan: Bendu? Bendu, are you here? * Ezra: "Bendu"? Who's Bendu? There's nothing here. * Kanan: He was here. * Ezra: Maybe you're just hearing things that aren't there. * Kanan: Bendu! I need the holocron! Bendu! * Ezra: Mmm, Kanan, I don't see your friend. Oh! Oh, but I do see crawlers! Lots of 'em! Hey, where's our thumper? * Kanan: If you stay calm, they won't attack. * Ezra: Right. Stay behind me! * Kanan: Ezra, you're making it worse! * Kanan: It's possible to get along with them. * Ezra: Mmm, I tried that, remember? They almost ripped my face off. * Kanan: He's here. * Ezra: What? (Ezra turns and sees the Bendu) * The Bendu: The Jedi returns, and with his student. Perhaps for a talk? (laughs) * Ezra: I don't believe it. * Kanan: Unfortunately, we don't have time to chat, Bendu. We've come for the holocron. * The Bendu: Ah, yes, the keeper of the shadow lore. Why do you want it? * Kanan: Tell him, Ezra. * Ezra: Uh Okay. We need it to save our friends. A Sith, Darth Maul, has them. He wants it. * The Bendu: I do not know this darksider, but I know his kind. Why does he want it? * Kanan: I don't know. But he also wants my Jedi holocron. * The Bendu: Oh. He would bring them together? Such a vergence carries grave danger. * Ezra: Why? I thought the holocrons were just libraries of information. * The Bendu: They are that and more. If two such powerful sources of knowledge are united, they will grant a clarity of vision beyond your kind. * Kanan: What does that mean? * The Bendu: When joined, any secret, wisdom or destiny can be seen through the Force. One could bring much chaos with such hidden truths. I have seen it before. * Ezra: Well, we can't control what Maul will do. * Kanan: That's his point, Ezra. * Ezra: Well, we still need it to save our friends, Kanan. So, are you gonna give it back, or not? * The Bendu: Hmm. The object you seek is a source of imbalance between you and your teacher. If you want it, you must seek it out with him. * Ezra: Where is it? * The Bendu: Somewhere safe. * Ezra: All right, I'll go, but I'm going alone. * The Bendu: The cave runs deep, with many twists and turns. How can you be sure where it is now? Huh? * Kanan: I hear something. * The Bendu: If you listen, you can hear it. * Kanan: (takes Ezra's lightsaber from him) I'll hold on to this. * Ezra: Kanan! The spiders - * Kanan: Will attack as soon as you turn it on. Use your comlink instead. I'll try to guide you from here. * Ezra: (sighs) I'd rather have my lightsaber. * The Bendu: Why take his weapon? * Kanan: He's gotta learn how to solve problems without it. ---- * Maul: (twisting the holocron) You will yield to my power. (twists it again and screams in frsutration) * Sabine: Wow. Someone's not happy. * Hera: Yeah, let's make his day worse. Ready? Get to the engine room. Quietly. * Sabine: Here he comes. * Zeb: He makes an awful lot of clanking. * Hera: He is part droid. * Sabine: We can use that against him. He's in the hold. * Hera: Chopper, magnetize! * Maul: You will remain alive only so long as you're of use to me! * Kanan: Ezra, keep to the left. * Ezra: Left? You sure about that? * Kanan: Trust me. Ezra? What's happening? Ezra? Ezra! Keep an eye on those, will ya? (Kanan enters the cave) * The Bendu: Perhaps master and apprentice will rediscover their balance. Or perhaps they'll be eaten. Such is the way of things. * Kanan: Ezra, jump! * Ezra: What are you doing in here? * Kanan (helps Ezra stand up) Getting you back on track. ''' * '''Ezra: How did you do that? I can't even do that. * Kanan: Well, I've been forced to see things differently since Malachor. * Ezra: (watching as Kanan walks through the cave wth his arm extended. Crosses his arms, finally letting his words out.) About what happened I'm sorry for it. For everything, Kanan. * Kanan: It wasn't your fault. (places a hand on Ezra's shoulder) I never blamed you, Ezra. It's time for you to forgive yourself. * Ezra: Yes, Master. (Hugs Kanan, who is shocked at first before returning the hug. Bendu, sensing their peace, smiles). * (Kanan and Ezra find the Holocron on the back of a spider.) * Ezra: There it is. * Kanan: Stay calm. Steady. * Ezra: (urgently as he grabs the Holocron and a spider comes up behind them) Kanan! * Kanan: Don't be a threat. (raises his hand) Go in peace. (Ezra calms down as the spiders part to let Ezra and Kanan make their way. Exiting the cave, Ezra helps Kanan puts his mask back on as Ezra hands him his lightsaber.) * The Bendu: Your conflict has ended. Perhaps balance is restored. * Kanan: Thanks, Bendu. * The Bendu: Your true struggle has only begun. Be warned. The darksider will not be able to open your Jedi holocron. That task will fall to one of you. * Ezra: So that means we'll have the power of both holocrons too. * The Bendu: Do what you must, but such power comes with a price. Once a secret is known, it cannot be unknown. ----- * Kanan: You wanted it, now you got it. If you really think it'll help us against Maul, open it up. * Ezra: I'd rather hear what you have to say. What's our plan? * kanan: I think we oughta play it by ear. * Ezra: How can you take this lightly? * Kanan: The greatest power Maul has is our fear that he'll hurt our friends. We have to control that fear. Stay relaxed. * Ezra: Okay, relaxed it is. * Kanan: You don't sound relaxed. - * Ezra: Yeah, well, I look relaxed. * Maul: (seese Kanan struggling to get out of the ship and mockingly) Over here, Master Jedi. Just follow the sound of my voice. * (Ezra angrily tries to charge Maul but Kanan places a restraining hand on his padawan's shoulder) * Kanan: (cautiously) Easy. * Maul: Welcome, my young apprentice. I trust you found the Sith holocron illuminating? * Ezra: I don't see our friends. * Maul: They will remain my guests until we conclude our business. I will take you to them now.Escort my apprentice to the command center. Uh, if you attempt to escape, or if the droids are deactivated, your friends will die. * Ezra: (angrily) Good to know. * Maul: This way, Master Jedi. Truthfully, I was never trying to blind you. * Kanan: Oh, no. You were just trying to kill me. * Maul: Well, if at first you don't succeed. * Kanan: Hey! * Maul: Try, try again. * Kanan: No! (uses the force to get back to the station and catches his breath) * Maul: (to a Mandalore droid, quietly so Ezra doesn't hear him) Terminate the prisoners. I lived up to my end of the bargain. Your friends are safe. Come, apprentice, sit. The holocron, if you please. I doubt that you comprehend the power that is within your grasp. * Ezra: I know if we open these holocrons together, any question we ask will be answered. * Maul: So you do understand. Well, my apprentice, what is your question? * Ezra: You know what I want. I want to destroy the Sith. * Maul: You are as ambitious as ever. As for me, I seek something much simpler, yet equally elusive. * Ezra: What's that? * Maul: Hope. Now, let us begin. ------------- * (Kanan saves Hera, Sabine and Zeb) * '''Hera: Where's Ezra? * Kanan: With Maul. Let's go. * Maul: I see nothing. Only oblivion. - I must go deeper. Go deeper! * Ezra: Wait. I see something. * NaykL What do you see? (SHOUTS) What is it? * '''Ezra: I see ... * Maul: Tell me. Tell me what you see! * Ezra: I see * Hera: Ezra! (suddenly, a white light blinds Hera, Zeb and Sabine) It's too bright. Where is he? * '(Kanan takes mask off and sees the shadows of Maul and Ezra) * Kanan: Ezra. I see him! Maul's close. I'm going to get Ezra out. Be ready. * Hera: Wait. You see him? Kanan! * Kanan: Ezra. Ezra, listen to me! - Look away! * Ezra: Kanan? * Maul: No! Stay focused, apprentice. Gain the knowledge you desire. * Kanan: Remember Bendu's warning. Turn away before it's too late! * Ezra: But it's so close The key to destroying the Sith. Just a little farther. I see him! Twin suns. * Kanan: It's not worth it, Ezra. Trust me. (Ezra looks away, causing the Holocron to send them all flying on their backs, knocking Ezra unconscious. Sabine si the first to awake) * Sabine: Where's Maul? * Maul: (races to his ship) He lives. He lives! * Kanan: Come on. Find your way out, Ezra. Come back to us. * Ezra: Oh! * Zeb: You okay, kid? * Ezra: I think so. Kanan, you You can see again? You can see me? * Kanan: I could, but only through the light of the holocrons. * Kanan: Do you know what happened? * Ezra: I saw images, pieces of something, but I I can't make sense of 'em. I don't know if it's what I wanted to see or what Maul was trying to see. * Kanan: What were they? * Ezra: Places, mostly. Planets. Some familiar, some not. I'm not sure what they mean. * Kanan: I'm sure we'll find out together. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 Transcripts